


A quite evening of unsanctioned training

by MinaZ



Series: Folly Art [2]
Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Fanart, Friendship, Gen, Whispers Under Ground, disfiguring injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaZ/pseuds/MinaZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Lesely, and a quite evening, set somewhere in Whispers Under Ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quite evening of unsanctioned training

[](http://s1274.photobucket.com/user/susann_z/media/aquitedayTraining_zps5114ff9c.png.html)

Since Dr. Walid had instructed Lesely not to overdo her magic, Peter was the one holding the puzzle up, while Lesley was the one fitting in the pieces. This arrangement also meant that he had to focus on the slowly growing ball above their heads, and would not have a chance to glance at her. If his control had become good enough in the last month that this was not strictly true anymore, Peter saw no reason to mention it.

Lesley had been amused that Peter had not bought a puzzle of the Earth, but of Mars. He ended up being impressed with how well she could find and fit together the craters. One day she would show him that the pieces were numbered on the back, but not today.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanart again, because I just can not get any writing done ^^°


End file.
